A ball and socket joint for a motor vehicle, in which a ball head is inserted into a ball socket, is known from EP 0 617 260 A1. A permanent magnet, opposite to which a magnetic field-sensitive sensor is located in the area of the ball socket, is arranged in the ball head.
A ball and socket joint for a motor vehicle, in which a ball pin having a pin section and a ball section is accommodated rotatably and pivotably with its ball section in a calotte shell-shaped mount in a housing section, is known from DE 101 10 738 C1. A permanent magnet, opposite to which a sensor element having two Hall sensor plates is located, is arranged in the ball section.
The arrangement of the magnet in the ball pivot is not described sufficiently in the above-mentioned documents, so that drawbacks may arise especially in the manufacturing process. Thermal shock stresses may also lead to problems in case of insufficient fastening of the magnet in the ball pivot. Furthermore, ball pivots for motor vehicles are regularly manufactured from a ferromagnetic material, which may adversely affect the shape of the magnetic field generated by the magnet concerning a measurement of this magnetic field. It is possible, in particular, that the magnetic flux takes place decisively in the ferromagnetic material and it is not ensured that “sufficient field” is available to the magnetic field-sensitive sensor.